


初遇（十四~十六）

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	初遇（十四~十六）

(十四)

在这之后他慢慢长大，他在学校偷偷看过情侣接吻，爱抚，他看过AV，还有GV，躁动的青春荷尔蒙使喜欢逐渐萌发成更加隐秘的东西，但那喜欢却更加深重，像是即将成熟的果子底下深深埋着的树根，蓬勃旺盛在黑暗的地方靠养料生长，发酵。

体现的最直观的地方就是生殖器。那里会硬，会胀，会疼，需要抚摸，需要撸动，需要释放，当凉凉的精液黏了自己满手心的时候，鸣人也曾感到一瞬间的惶恐。他的身体诚实的令他不敢置信，他可以自我安慰，可以压制，可以逃避，但生理欲望总会在你窃喜逃过一劫的时候狠狠地迎面给你一个无形的耳光。

他曾做过这样一个梦。

 

“喜欢我这样对你吗？吊车尾的。”他唇边的笑意令鸣人不寒而栗，然而喷吐出的热意又是那么浓厚炽热，他修长美丽的手指抚上自己的硬的在吐淫水的性器，用力的，凶狠的，撸动着。他的唇在自己的身上到处游弋，从脸颊旁的猫须胎记，到敏感的而后，脖颈，还有胸前的樱红的两点。

他用牙齿咬，用舌头舔，极尽所能的玩弄，自己的身体身体上下不安的弹跳着，叫的肆无忌惮，一波一波的浪叫销魂的让周围暖黄色的灯光都为之震颤。“佐…佐助…”

“叫的再大声点儿…”薄唇仿佛引诱一般贴住他的耳尖，下腹感到一阵强烈的紧缩，快感汹涌般的淹没了他，醒来后，他的裤裆湿的一塌糊涂，甚至连床单也没有幸免。

 

终于这个秘密在他十五岁的时候憋不住了，在一个晚上他吻了佐助。而令他惊讶的是，床上躺着的人没有一点惊讶，仿佛一个预言家静静等待着他的预言成为现实。银色的月光亲吻着他雕刻般精致的容颜，夜色温柔，撩人，他黑色的眼睛平静的睁着，如一面幽深的镜子，在那里面，鸣人是赤裸的，通透的。这个人没有反应的反应很快令他的冲动之举开始被忐忑不安和害羞窘迫所支配，他的脸在发烧，幸好有黑夜帮他遮盖。

“佐助…”他没有办法，只好呼喊他的名字。

那个人还是不说话，像是在思考，或者看笑话。鸣人懊恼的咬住嘴唇，这一刻他做了一个巨大的决心，沉静了许久的勇气势如破竹的涌上心头，操控他的所有行为，他低下头再一次吻住了佐助，而且还伸出了舌头。

等到鸣人反应过来的时候，佐助早就起身把他抱住了，没有预兆，自然而然。他们忘我的接吻，像坠入爱河的热恋中的情侣，月色是气氛的浪漫点缀，黑夜是暧昧升温的烤箱，在完全失控的前一刻，这个冗长而狂热的吻戛然而止。

因为他已经被佐助完全推开了。

他的大脑还因为缺氧而混沌不堪，红肿的嘴唇旁残留的口水顺着下巴往下淌，脸也是红的，在黑暗中暗暗发光。

“佐助…”他又喊他的名字，疑惑，询问。

“以后不要再这样。”

宛如一盆冷水兜头泼下，就连硬了大半的性器也软了不少。他睁大眼睛，像是试图从这个男人冷淡的眉眼之中找到类似于纠结，痛苦或是苦衷的东西，但不知是夜色太深了，还是男人的伪装太好了，寻找只是徒劳。

“那刚才算什么？！”他捏紧拳头，很想打他一拳。

“什么也不算。”

“你就是个混蛋！！”

这就是第一次告白，糟糕的，惨烈的一切。还有跑回房间翻来覆去一夜无眠的自己，以及另一个房间里无动于衷的宇智波佐助。  
(十五)

后来再在几次或人为或偶然的意外里，鸣人尝到了佐助为他撸动的滋味。只是与梦里的情景完全不同，他没有唇角上扬的轻笑，没有下流调戏的言语，也没有火山爆发一般的热情，只有例行公事似的冷漠。虽然技巧与手法都是上乘的，但却没有任何热情可言。就像应付一个孩子的幼稚请求的不苟言笑的大人，这种效果简直快令鸣人抓狂。

 

直到鸣人也开始回敬佐助，用他生涩的双手帮助他释放，在那溢满雄性气息且尺寸可观的性器上来回游荡，然后乳白色的浊液从顶端的马眼处释放。在这个时候，鸣人才会得以窥见佐助的眼中有关于性的需求。

“佐助，你喜欢我吗？”男人不曾回答过。

而固执的发问最终也成了无法出口的苦涩言语，他只能自我安慰说他并不吃亏，因为他也不曾说过什么狂热且直接的言语方面的表白，一切都靠行动说话就行。

如果换了别人来为佐助做这些，他也会露出同样的反应和表情吗？这个得不到答案的问题时时刻刻都会折磨他心底的敏感之地，但是某种来自于多年相处的直觉告诉他，自己对于佐助绝对是特殊的，独一无二的，无可比拟的。

只是他想把这份特殊永恒化。

 

 

 

佐助回来的时候已经很晚了，车灯照进了鸣人未拉窗帘的房间。鸣人聆听着外面的动静，把握着佐助回房间的节奏，掐准时间后他一步进入了他的卧房。

佐助身上有酒气，但并不重，而且他看起来并没有醉，他的酒量一向很好，对此鸣人不需要太过担心，而且还回来过夜证明他并没有和什么人发生关系。他的手中是下属为他泡好的醒酒茶，他脱他的外套，换他的衣服，喝他的茶，鸣人就这样被晾在一旁好半天。

“什么事？”

“你以后会结婚吗？佐助。”结婚这两个字就这样从不受控制的思维里脱线，然后由嘴巴表达出来，这是他们打破僵局的第一句话，没有任何征兆性的提示，也没有任何总结性的结论，就这么一个脱口而出的问题，似乎他们不曾出现这七天的空白，似乎那天晚上餐桌上的争论只是普通的拌嘴。

“什么？”佐助揉了一下刺痛的太阳穴，听到鸣人这个问题，他以为自己醉了。

“我说，你以后会结婚，成立家庭吗？”不知怎么他格外执着，他自己也不明白期待的究竟是怎样一个答案，或许口头上的随便一个不算承诺的保证也能使他稍微安心。

“为什么问这个？”

“拜托你先回答我好吗？”

“可能会。”只是一个比较随便的回答而已，因为他认为此刻问问题的鸣人也只是随口一问而已，毕竟这样突然的问题在现在这个场合问出来并没有什么意义不是吗？

鸣人低着头，金色的刘海遮住了他半张脸，双拳放在大腿上紧紧握住，青筋在手背上暴凸纵横，他似乎在强力隐忍着什么，爆起的冲动似乎下一秒就要把他的身体撕裂，然后一并轰炸掉周围所有的人和物。

“错了你这个混蛋，你应该回答不会！”愤怒，委屈，突然这一刻决堤，这并不是一个具有意义的场合，就像佐助之前想的那样，也并不是一个具有气氛的地点，任何前兆也没有，任何提示也没有，就像火山爆发，毫无蛛丝马迹可寻。

他大步走了过去，试图吻住佐助，但是被对方挡了过去。鸣人出其不意的挥动了拳头，拳头擦过了佐助的颧骨，他被打偏的脸缓缓回正，眼神是一片刺骨的冷漠。他没有任何防备，因为他不曾想到鸣人会打他。

而奇怪的是，他并没有过多被冒犯的愤怒，或是以一个大人的角度斥责他竟然动手打一个养大他的人。或许是他一直因为这种不清不楚的关系而抱有负罪感，或许鸣人在他心中到底只是一个还未成年的少年，他爱他，所以能理解他，宽容他，他的退步不仅仅来自于这份宠爱还来自于年长者的疼惜与爱怜。

他明白鸣人为什么挥拳。因为他从未给过他一个想要的答案。

而刚才那个拳头仅仅只是一个开端。鸣人像是要把在拳击课上学的东西全都展示给佐助，发狠的对他展开攻击，而近身格斗是佐助的特长，他在小时候接受锻炼的时候被很多老师称赞过体术优秀，且有章法技巧，思维灵敏，腿脚力量快的像一把锋利的仞，拳头上都带着针尖。

可他万万不会把针尖麦芒对着鸣人，他们一个攻一个防的在这个狭小逼仄的房间里进行着可笑的搏斗，台灯噼啪到底，烟灰缸啪嗒破碎，书柜上摆放整齐的书乱了两排，砰砰掉下了好几本，砸在了鸣人的头顶。

佐助立即停止了动作。而鸣人像是完全无所察觉的仍旧继续，佐助别无他法，只好皱着眉头又应付他过了几招，但是很显然鸣人并不想停止，尽管他的额角被尖利的书套砸的流出了血。渐渐的，佐助才发现，鸣人也许并不是想要攻击自己，而是一场单方面的自残。

他用力的包住了鸣人的拳头，用膝盖的抵住了他进攻的腿，然后肘部稍微用力就把他扑在了地上，完全的擒拿，摁的紧紧的。

“闹够了吧。”佐助逼近鸣人的眼睛肃然的命令道，但那双蓝色眼睛里的跳跃的火光仍旧充满生命力的燃烧着。额角的血顺着眉骨淌过了眼角，像是一抹血红的残阳吻着最后一片蓝天，麦色的肌肤上流淌着血与汗，使这具年轻的男性躯体拥有着超过他这个年龄的性感与色情，那是来自于性的魅力，从那双蓝色的眼睛里散发着无声的诱惑，那诱惑将空气变了味道，如迷迭香一般骚动着他的感官，刺激着属于男性本能的原始欲望。鸣人眨眨眼，一滴汗流进了眼睫。男性的汗味充斥在他们鼻尖，混杂着佐助身上所剩无几的酒气，咸腥又苦涩。

佐助有点不敢看他的脸了。

“我确实是闹够了，我他妈不就是想知道…你到底…到底…”激动的情绪使他的眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎弥漫着水光，

叹息，止住了嘴边的询问，他看见佐助低垂的眉眼，就像什么尖利的东西突然撞击在了他的心口。未出口的话似乎也不用说了，因为对方都懂。他什么都懂，这个和他在一起生活了十年的男人，他了解他有时候比他自己都更深，而即使不言不语，他也应该能从自己炙热的双眼中饱含的情感里感受他胸腔里那颗只为他一人怦怦跳动的心脏，是如何用那越来越响彻四周的节奏有力的撞击着沉重的空气。

“你会后悔的，鸣人。”

(十六)

他的吻夹杂着甘甜的酒味和苦涩的烟味。粗鲁，蛮横，攻城略地似的侵占，一改他平日冷冰冰的外表，就像冰山底下的岩浆突然爆发了。遒劲的双臂压住鸣人的手，鸣人被这突如其来的动作惊的发出一声闷哼，睁大眼睛呜咽了两声，便被他带领进这个吻里，忘我而专注。

当衣服被佐助很快的撕扯开时，鸣人咬牙不服输的也去脱佐助的衣服，依样画葫芦的想要表现出粗暴的男性雄风的动作却不如佐助自己一个低头一个抬臂来的轻松，着实可恶。

当下身凉嗖嗖的被挤进什么润滑清凉的液体时，鸣人才猛然的怔忡了一下，他完全没想到会直接到这一步，但是自己的迟疑明显被佐助看在眼里，他挑衅的眯起眼睛，鸣人很快被激怒，马上转换了表情，得意，轻松，不以为然，笑的邪恶极了，试图把自己青涩的相貌由拙劣的模仿那些画面里的成年人而掩盖起来。他似乎根本不知道他从书中看的，从视频中看的，与自己亲身体验的差距究竟有多大。

那个地方被戳的太疼了，而这仅仅只是在扩张而已。润滑液帮助了手指的进出，肉嫩的穴肉呈现诱人的粉红，在外物的入侵下颤抖的收缩着，鸣人的脸色都快憋成青黑色了，他不想太丢面子的大喊大叫，但是这样忍住疼痛的滋味实在难受，偏偏这个始作俑者还在怂恿着：“疼就喊出来。”

可恶啊。

进去的过程受到了不少阻碍，坑坑巴巴的，最终还是插了进去，两人同时叹了一口气。鸣人紧紧的抱着佐助的背，双腿夹着他的腰，像是试图在亲密的拥抱里减轻痛楚。他们的汗水交融在一起，赤裸的躯体从未像这般靠近，冰冷而坚硬的地板抵着他的背，有点疼，但足以忍受。抽插时伴随着细碎的亲吻，在情欲的漩涡中心，鸣人艰难的看清了佐助眼中深藏的温柔笑意。

他们在地上纵情恣意的翻滚着，像搏斗一样凶狠的力度，倾注在满腔的情意里，融化成额角的汗液，止息于嘴边的亲吻。

后来鸣人昏昏欲睡的时候，感到佐助把他抱到了柔软的床上，而后在他的额头留下了一个吻。

他这一觉睡了很久很久，醒来时已是黄昏，浑身还略显酸痛，但后面明显已经被清理的干干净净。佐助没有在旁边。他穿好衣服，走路的姿势有点别扭，但是活动还算自如。想到昨夜发生的一切，他的脸有点红，还不知道看到佐助后能说些什么。

结果他并没有看见佐助，在屋子里走了一圈都没有。

有点儿懵，因为做完之后当事人第二天就不见人的这种感觉…实在…太糟糕了。

隐忍着怒气问了一句：“宇智波佐助呢？”忙着的侍从才赶紧跑到他面前说：“小少爷，这是二少爷给你的便条，他有急事去C城了，看你睡的很香就没有跟你打招呼。”

鸣人接过便条，这才注意到，水月他们也不在。这几个心腹如果陪同佐助一起出去的话，证明这确实是急事，心情复杂的看向便条，上面只有简单的四行字：在家好好等我，不要到处乱跑，半个月之内回来，我会给你一个交代。

鸣人把便条揉成一团啐了一口：“什么交代不交代的？这个混蛋措辞就不能好听点儿吗？”就像把他说成一个失了贞洁非等着男方负责的女人一样，真是倒胃口的很。不过刚才找不到人的失落感至少还是说驱散了一部分。

但紧接着来的便是关于这个“急事”的担忧，因为过了半个月以后，佐助仍然没有回来。

TBC


End file.
